epic_rap_battles_of_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons
Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons, officially shortened to ERBOC or ERBOCartoons, is a SoundCloud to YouTube web series created by Matthew Thomas. The series features cartoon figures (and once in a while video game characters that have previously had cartoons or Lost Episode creepypastas, as well as anime characters) against one another in a rap battle format. List of episodes Season 1 #Twilight Sparkle vs Penis.com #Finn the Human vs Dipper Pines (2) #Gumball and Darwin vs Robot and Monster (3) #Dan vs Pinkie Pie (4) #Stewie Griffin vs Spongebob Squarepants (5) #Chris Kirkman vs Oishi Kawaii (6) #Mario vs Sonic (7) #DJ Pon3 vs Octavia (8) #Homer Simpson vs Peter Griffin (9) #Princess Bubblegum vs Princess Celestia (10) #Mabel Pines vs Catbug (11) #Discord vs Ice King (12) #Randy Cunningham vs Kick Buttowski (13) #Rigby vs Spike (14) #Powerpuff Girls vs Cutie Mark Crusaders (15) Season 2 #Mordecai vs Twilight Sparkle 2 (16) #Casper vs Danny Phantom (17) #Rocket Dog vs Brian Griffin (18) #Big Macintosh vs Applejack (19) #Squidward's Suicide vs Dead Bart (20) #Jack Krak vs Danny (21) #Bloo vs Wander (22) #BMO vs GIR (23) #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs Ninjago (24) #Marge Simpson vs Lois Griffin (25) #The Grinch vs Frosty the Snowman (26) #Fluttershy vs Cream the Rabbit (27) #Rocko vs Lazlo (28) #Fred Flintstone vs George Jetson (29) #Chowder vs Flapjack (30) #Phineas and Ferb vs Billy and Mandy (31) #Beavis and Butthead vs Ren and Stimpy (32) #Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons vs Epic Cartoon Made Rap Battles (33) Season 3 #Mordecai vs Twilight Sparkle 3 (34) #Johnny Bravo vs Quagmire (35) #Captain Planet vs Ms. Frizzle (36) #Mickey Mouse vs Bugs Bunny (37) #Garfield vs Heathcliff (38) #Gumball and Darwin vs Breadwinners (39) #Chris Griffin vs Bart Simpson (40) #Sonic the Hedgehog vs Rainbow Dash (41) #Finn the Human vs Dipper Pines 2 (42) #Charlie Brown vs Doug Funnie (43) #Alvin and the Chipmunks vs Animaniacs (44) #Underdog vs Top Cat (45) #Randy Marsh vs Homer Simpson (46) #Ash Ketchum vs Taichi Kamiya (47) #Corey Riffin vs Marceline (48) #Clarence vs Harvey Beaks (49) #Drawn Together vs The Originals (50) #Connie Maheswaran vs Penny Fitzgerald (51) #Monkey D. Luffy vs Popeye (52) #We Bare Bears vs Crystal Gems (53) #Danny Phantom vs Ben Tennyson (54) #Zootopia vs T.U.F.F. Puppy (55) #Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck (56) #Homer Simpson vs Peter Griffin 2 (57) #Dib vs Zim (58) (Audio Only) #TBA (59) Specials #Luigi vs Vegetables (2014 April Fool's Special) #Ahh Real Monsters vs Monsters Inc. (2014 Halloween Special) #The Grinch vs Frosty The Snowman (remastered) (2015 Christmas Special) #Clarence vs Harvey Beaks 2 (2016 April Fool's Special) #Squidward's Suicide vs Dead Bart 3 (2017 April Fool's Special) #Where the Dead Go to Die vs Mr. Pickles (2017 Halloween Special) #Dora vs Diego (2018 April Fool's Special) #Rudolph Vs Olive (2019 July Christmas Special) Scrapped Battles #Squidward's Suicide vs Dead Bart 2 #Wirt & Greg vs Star & Marco #Ed Edd N' Eddy vs The Three Stooges #Finn the Human vs Dipper Pines (reboot) #Cartoon Network vs Nickelodeon Cancelled Reboot Back in February 2015, the series was going to be rebooted. It was cancelled due to "issues in the community or whatever." The first battle was going to be a remastered version of Finn the Human vs Dipper Pines. Matthew released the audio of the battle audio on his SoundCloud. Category:Matthew Thomas Category:Justin Buckner Category:Fel Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons Category:Characters